


DateSana Drabble

by panna_acida



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: Just a bunch of drabble I wrote following some tumblr prompt.





	1. Waking dream

It was a dream of red, a dream of fire, a dream of love and pain.   
A battle cry and a scream of passion.  
It was everything and nothing. All lingering in his mind.  
Everything was him, a blur of passion mixed with pain and love.  
All of this before waking in the morning, and only feeble memories of that past.

“SHINGEN SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

A scream, a running boy, a red scarf and all the memories of the past overwhelm me. My arm that moves like guided from someone else. The boy that turn around looking at me with big brown eyes, confusion and the then something akin to recognition in his eyes.

And everything slow down.

“Masamune sama?”

His voice, like in my dream. His voice sweet like the memories of the past, and painful like something that can be anymore.

“Yukimura”

And now everything is back on the battlefield.  
His body in my arms. His blood on my hands, the battle around us… but then a klaxon take us back and everything start to move again.

“It’s such a long time Masamune dono” Yukimura start with a little smile on his face.

“Yeah.. it is” i answer, taking his hand in mine and starting to move again with him by my side ignoring the screaming monkey behind us. Because now everything is me and him.


	2. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> 15.Kiss on the back  
> 17.Shy kiss

A light kiss at the base of his neck. A little and rushed kiss, followed by hurried movement. And at that Masamune hand moved quickly to grab the floating red bandana, just few second before Yukimura runs away, stopping like that the other boy movement.

“M… Masamune dono, are you awake?” asked the boy, looking around them just to make sure no one was there, other then the two of them.

“Indeed I am” smirked the one eyed dragon, turning around. “And I loved what you’ve just done" continued talking. moving near the Kai tiger round face. “So” and bumped their nose together “Why don’t you kiss me here?” Ended touching his lips, before moving the same hand on Yukimura, running a thumb on the boy soft face.  
Receiving in answer a full blush, and little shy kiss on the lips, before Red moved away from his touch and runned away. Leaving a stunned but happy Masamune behind.

“You damn little teaser” Laughed Masamune, before turning around just to get back to that borig paper work.


	3. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> 28\. knocking on the wrong door au

Date wake up, on his free day, from loud banging on his front door at tree in the morning. Groaning and cursing rolled out of the bed bare feet and only in his pajama pants, not caring at all about his appearence.

“I swear I’m gonna kick you damn ass for waking me up at this god forsaken hour…” shouted unlocking the door and opening a crack to see who was, when the door slammed on his face, new shouting and a dead weight crushed on him. “What the hell?!?” said, regaining balance with taking two steps back.

“Sasukeeeeeeeee” a groan, in the form of a name was all that Yukimura said before falling asleep in the arms of his friend… or what he taught was his friend.

“Ehm… Yukimura?” Masamune looked down at the boy snoring in his arm. His neighbor. Sleeping like nothing, in his arms. Starting to poke his cheeks, only to see the boy start to munch and droll with a little smile on his face.

“Ok, well not bad, not bad at all” said smirking and poking up the boy turning inside and closing the door behind happy.  Because that wasn’t a bad way to wake up during the night. Actually was a real amazing way to wake up.


	4. Wanna Dande?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> 37\. “Wanna dance?”  
> 16\. “It could be worse.”

“Wanna dance?” Date asked at the boy near him, and that maybe was the worst idea ever… or at last that night.

At the beginning Date thought it was a good idea. He saw the boy more then once moving in elegant way during their sparring match. Moving like a dancer, but now… he wasn’t sure anymore about what he saw. 

The boy was strangely stiff. Always looking at his feet and more then once stomping on Date’s, making the man hiss for the pain.

“Sorry” mumbled for the tenth times Yukimura, chewing his lips. Looking the floor, with a little voice so uncharacteristical for the boy.

“Ok” breathed out Masamune, taking the boy hand and moving to the side of the ballroom. “Why so stiff? It’s only a dance, it’s not anything this complicated, and i saw you moving in beautiful ways during our sparring match!” continued the one eyed man “So… what’s happening now?”

“I never danced before” admitted the other, finally moving his eyes from the floor to Date eye.

“And that’s pretty clear” whispered Date.

“And it’s you I’m dancing with, it’s strange and…” Yukimura eyes darted around the room searching for his mentor, spotting Takeda Shingen and relaxing. “is different.” ended moving again his eyes to watch finally with a serious expression Date.

“Ok…” sighed Date, leaving finally Yukimura hand just to move his, to pinch the boy cheeks. “It could be worse.” Continued, looking at the emotion passing on the boy face. Emotion that swirled between confused, shocked and hopeful in only few second.

“Think about this as a match” started Date, squishing Yukimura face and smirking at the smile growing on that face “breath and let everything go, ok?” A firm nod. “Good” a wider smirk and Date pushed Yukimura again on the dance floor. “Now let’s go back to dance, and let’s have some fun!”

“YES” screamed the boy running toward the center of the room, waiting for the one eyed man, strolling behind him. 


	5. Let me help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> 15\. A Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss  
> 26\. Tending an injury

That wasn’t something Date planned. Not at all. But all in all the situation would be useful for his purpose. Make the other man understand his feeling… or at last try for the hundredth time in a raw.

“Everything ok?” asked Masamune crunching down in front of the other, starting to look at the other bruised and bleeding leg.

A firm nod, a tongue poking out of plush lips in concentration was all Masamune received as an answer.

“Let me help” continued sitting in front of the other and stopping Yukimura hand, receiving finally a reaction in the form of an open mouth and big eyes staring at him.

“Masamune sama..?” started Yukimura blinking “when did you…” started looking around them like Masamune, just appeared from nothing. “It’s ok, thank you for your offer but i can do this alone” ended, going back on his task.

“AH!” started Masamune, picking “you are here from more than thirty minute and nothing changed… also where is that monkey of yours?” concluded the one eyes dragon staring to look around, like Sasuke would appear in moments.

At that Yukimura started to laugh.

“Oh, Sasuke is not here today he needed to do something” ended shrugging, and giving his bandage to Date that picked them up and started to wrap them around the cut.

“Mh, mh” mumbled with a little smirk forming on his face. “So there’s no risk we get caught kissing right?” and without another word Date started to move forward the mouth slightly ajar and the red lips… but obviously a hand pulled him away and an angry guardian stared at him with a creepy smile on his face.

“Masamune same it’s a pleasure to see you, i hope i catched you before falling” stated with a cold voice, always smiling.

“Oh yes, you totally saved me” answered in a cold tone Date still staring at Sasuke behind him “now if you leave me, i can finish what i sta…”

“Danna sama, Oyakata sama wants to talk to you right now” said talking over Masamune Sasuke.

And at that Yukimura jumped all happy starting to scream his master’s name.

“Oh” stopped few feet away turning around to face Date, that didn’t move from his position on the ground. “Maybe next time we could finish this talk” and with that and pink cheeks turned around and started to run in the direction of the house, followed by the monkey.

Maybe this time he did it. Yukimura actually understood his intention…


	6. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> 3\. Adoration  
> 85\. Possessive  
> 86\. Proud

Neck covered in little red bruise, a bit mark on the right shoulder, lips slightly parted, so powerfull and yet so soft.

Masamune smiled turning a little just to be able to trace Yukimura sleeping face. Tracing the nose scrunching up in an adorable way, and the lips slightly parted in the dim light of the moon shining outside their shared room, slipping the finger inside the mouth that closed at the intrusion starting to suck the thumbs like a little kid.

Little and unconscious action that made something bloom in his heart, something akin to adoration and love mixed with something more darker and cold. Like the pit of hell, because that body, that mind, that gorgeous heart was only for him, but he knew that that little dream he was living was about to end. At the rising of the sun everything disappeared.

He didn’t want the dream to end.

That’s why he turned completely, rolling on top of Yukimura, letting his eyes move over the sleeping body, over every curve, every little scar and imperfection under him. Over the long hair now disheveled, over lean finger gripping the sheets.

And if he couldn’t have the boy under him, no one could touch, love and adore Yukimura like he did, that was the reason, that was the reason he took a knife from under his pillow. The blade glinting under the moonlight, just before disappearing in Yukimura chest.

“I’m sorry” whispered Masamune, keeping his other free hand on Yukimura mouth.

“But you are mine” continued in the same hushed tone, looking at the life disappearing from the love of his life. “Only mine” ended, letting tears fall from his eyes.


	7. All the love.

Masamune didn’t know why he was hiding. He really didn’t know, but maybe, just maybe, the peaceful view in front of him, and not wanting to disturb it was the reason.

View in the name of Yukimura, seated on a cliff with his hair flowing slowly in the light breeze, with the sun going down in front of him. So peaceful and yet so powerful.

Sighing, Masamune started to move toward the other that raised his head giving him a soft and tender smile.

“Masamune sama” Yukimura whispered. “What can i do for you?” Asked turning around to look again at the sunset.

“Nothing” Whispered back Masamune, going to sit near the other. “Nothing.” Ended letting his legs dangle from the cliff and his hand twitch with the desire to touch Yukimura, but… shaked his head.

The only good thing at the moment was savoor that peaceful moment and keeping it in his heart. For the present, for the future and for all the love in the world.


	8. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> 21\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

Yukimura stopped, in the middle of the road tilting his head up in the air, opening slightly his mouth, and letting the rain hit his face freely with a big smile playing on his face. Like a kid.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Masamune asked, going to take shelter under a huge tree, even if the rain already soaked him from head to toe.

“Masamune sama, you should try.” Yukimura started, closing his eyes and letting his hand fall on his side, with the hair sticking on his face and a huge smile. “It’s soothing, and it’s beautiful.” Yukimura whispered, taking a deep breath and opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, like a little kid.

“You are beautiful.” Masamune whispered back, crossing his arms, and letting his head hit the tree behind him, showing a little smile.

“What?”

“Not if you catch a cold.” Masamune answered back, moving away from the tree to join the other. “We should go, or that sly fox is going to kill me.” Ended starting to laugh, and taking Yukimura hand to actually pull him toward their final destination, and a warm bath.


End file.
